


Gate of the huntress I open thee!

by Missvanillacide



Category: Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Afterlife, Elisyum, I cant think of any more hashtags, celestial spirit, celestials, crackship, lol i nearly put 'pervy jackson', percy jackson - Freeform, why are you reading the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missvanillacide/pseuds/Missvanillacide
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia is given a beautiful platinum key, she can't help but realise how much power it holds. However, unlike other keys, this one doesn't happen to belong to the right universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you're here from my fanfiction.net acc then it's nice to see you again. This is practically the same so I suggest you pick up where you left off. However, there are some edits I have added.

“Bianca! Did you get the eggs!?” an annoyingly familiar voice said.

“Yes, I did Luke” a soft angelic voice yelled back.

“Oi Zoe, tell Luke to shut the Hades up” 

KLANG BANG CRASH

“LUKE!” seven voices shouted in unison.

Arguing erupted from everyone while Zoe had been trying to have a good sleep. In the time of night, well not really night. The Elysium doesn’t really have time but even though the dead still slept. Either way, Zoe was tired, sick and tired of the constant arguing with the other seven demigods. 

Zoe couldn’t stand it. She walked up to the living room and saw everyone on the couch. 

“Hi Zoe~ we were going to wake you up but you seemed quite snug and we didn’t really want to wake you up,” Luke said. Bianca bonked him on the head. “You were scared she was going to- and I quote ‘rip your balls off and shove it down my mouth so that I’ll never have children’. Like you do realise she’ll never touch your genitals”. 

Zoe and Bianca had a look of disgust on her face. Luke went red and yelled “IN MY DEFENCE SHE JUST LIKES HURTING ME, HOW COME SHE DOESN’T HURT CHARLIE” he pouted then looked away like a three-year-old. Laughter erupted from everyone.

“My Apologies Luke” Zoe said so sincerely that everyone gasped. “But when did Charles Beckendorf ever try to take over the world” Luke pouted even more which made him look like a three-year-old. 

Then his face lit up “BUT ETHAN TRIED TOO! WHY MUST I BE THE TARGET!” he yelled very childishly. Bianca giggled along with Silena and Charles, Lee and Castor laughed. Ethan who was in the kitchen yelled “OI DON’T BRING ME INTO THIS” which made everyone laugh more, even Zoe managed a small smile. “YOU KNOW IT’S TRUE” Luke argued. 

Everything was great but Zoe really wanted peace and quiet. “Okay, I’m going to my room now,” She said softly. Then she stopped midway “If I find you harassing the women in here I will slit your throats and torture you even more than the fields of punishment,” she said sternly and walked off. Everyone else had shivered. Zoe had gotten used to the usual English we hear today because of living with them for so long. 

Zoe had tucked herself in and fell asleep on her side. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Zoe~,” A voice said. 

Zoe looked around and saw no one.

“Zoe~” a light had appeared. “I can not prepare you for what is to come, I can only offer my guidance.” The light had adjusted and turned into a familiar face; Artemis.

Another light appeared next to Artemis. “Hello Zoe, I am the celestial spirit king. Your constellation has been seen in another world which caused the beings of my world to wonder what it was, and because of this, you will be able to be called as a celestial spirit. Lady Artemis has told me all about your feats ” he said gently.

“What is a celestial mage?” Zoe said politely. This male was a 'king' and Artemis had a respect for him so she respected him as well. 

"The basic knowledge is given to you through my blessing. We don't have much time but I trust you can learn from now." The celestial spirit king said. 

Artemis walked up to her and hugged Zoe in her twelve-year-old form. “Sweet dreams, my old friend”. 

She woke up gasping. This was her new job and she wasn’t going to let Lady Artemis down. If she had a new mistress then she will gladly follow but Lady Artemis will always be her first mistress. 

~Erza Scarlet~

Team Natsu minus Lucy had gone on a job. Lucy had to stay home since she was sick and Erza wouldn’t allow her to get even sicker, Erza, however, felt bad for Lucy. It was Lucy’s birthday and she couldn’t do anything since she was sick.

They were on their way home and decided to buy something for Lucy. 

Gray bought Lucy a book about Ice, Natsu got fire chicken which didn’t last because he ended up eating it and Happy had gotten her fish (he also ended up eating it). Erza however, wanted to get something special for Lucy. She was the big sister and the role model of Lucy, she wanted something Lucy would love. Lucy loves her family, her parents and her keys Erza thought. “KEYS!” she shouted out loud, her eyes were shining and she went to the nearest magic shop.

She broke the door and said “Hello does this magic shop include selling any of the keys for a celestial mage” she scanned the obviously scared line of people and found the receptionist. Everyone had made way for her and she asked the same question sternly.

The man only smiled in response. “We have a new gate key called the huntress key. It had been newly added because of the newest constellation” he said. He gave it to her and Erza paid the 300000 amount of Jewel. Erza walked out of the store and headed to Magnolia. 

The man watched her with interest, "should I have told her that this key....?" He trailed off in thought then shook his head.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson and Fairy tail crossover  
> Set after the blood of Olympus and around the burning maze.   
> Set before the grand magic games and after tenroujima.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy tail or Percy Jackson (well dem dead peeps)

Chapter 2:

~Lucy Heartfilia~

Lucy was at the bar reading her new book. 

“Chu~” she sneezed, she has a cold and what was even worse was that it was on her birthday. 

BANG 

The doors were kicked open to reveal Erza Scarlet. Erza scanned the fairy tail mages until she saw Lucy. “LUCYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY” The fairy tail mages went back to being as rowdy as ever. Erza then ran up to Lucy and hugged her slamming her iron chest plate against Lucy’s head. “Happy birthday Lucy I got you a gift fro-” Erza was cut off by two males at the front of the guild.

“My present is better than yours”

“Nuh uH Lucy will like my present better” 

“YOU ATE LUCY’S PRESENT FIVE MINUTES AGO” 

“EXACTLY EVEN I LIKE MY PRESENT BETTER THAN YOURS” 

“YOU’RE SO STUPID FLAME BRAIN”

“POPSICLE”

“ASHTRAY”

“ELSA”

“FIRE FREAK”

“EXHIBITIONIST”

“GASP WHAT A BIG WORD FOR A SMALL BRAIN” everyone in the guild sweatdropped at their bickering. Erza, however, was ticked off, she didn’t get to give her gift to Lucy and these boys were fighting. 

The doors slammed open and Erza was emitting a dark aura around her. “MY PRESENT IS BETTER THAN YOURS STRIPPER,” Natsu said. 

“HA MINE IS BETTER THAN YOURS PYRO- HEY WHY’S MY PRESENT IN ASHES” 

“NOW YOU DON’T HAVE ANY PRESENT TO GIVE HER”

Erza walked up to the two boys “Natsu, Gray” The boys suddenly wrapped their arms around each other. “ERZA” they squeaked. Erza grabbed their heads and then slammed them together. “This is Lucy’s birthday party, you are not fighting,” she said darkly. The boys, however, couldn’t hear her because they were knocked out. Everyone in the guild sweatdropped. 

Time skip to the day afterwards

~Lucy Heartfilia~

Today everyone was getting ready for the grand magic games. Team Natsu would be participating so Lucy had packed her stuff (placed it in the celestial World) and was ready to leave until something shiny caught her eye.

Her eyes travelled over towards the huntress key. Lucy grabbed the key and felt a small pulsing power inside of it. She looked down and saw a pattern on the platinum coloured key. THIS key was different than her others, it wasn’t silver but platinum and had the same pulsing energy Loke did. 

Lucy was scared.

This key was going to be powerful and in the wrong hands, it would be disastrous. Hesitantly she picked up the key and yelled.

“GATE OF THE HUNTRESS I OPEN THEE”.

Me switching point of views because I’m amazing like that.

20 minutes before the gate opening  
~Zoe Nightshade~ 

Zoe had woken from her sleep and walked out of her room. Her roommates would wake up in 3… 2… 1…

“HONKKKKKKKKK” 

“WHO’S PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE AT 7 AM” an all too familiar male voice yelled.

Then the bickering began. Of course, this was normal, sure they were all dead and in the Elysium but apparently they also had a currency and normalities in the underworld. They were given houses but since no one had died with proper drachmas in their pocket they had to share a house. Hades only let them have one house since he didn’t really care if they were homeless.

Zoe had begun making breakfast. She made eggs and toast for everyone but the girls. The only reason why she did this was that the boys will then owe her money which she could use for actual facilities and things they actually need. Not candy. It’s not like it mattered if you ate or not but the males still ate. 

Apparently the worst part about dying was the fact that we had to let go of food, so they went to the shops which actually had food for people who did not accept the fact that they can’t eat anymore.

Anyways Zoe began making food for them since she loved to cook which surprised everyone but they eventually got used to it. 

“BREAKFAST MALES” She yelled. All of the males had piled in one by one and fell on top of each other. 

They looked up to see Zoe with a menacing glare that said Hurry-up-pathetic-males and when they had all stood up and went to the dinner table normally as they should, she walked off in an elegant manner.

Bianca was sitting on the couch watching TV while Silena was reading a newspaper that contained the latest news up above. 

Zoe peered over Silena’s shoulder, apparently, there was another war and we had won. That Was reassuring. 

Zoe had been behind Silena until her feet started to glow. 

“I-I’m going to the shop's bye,” she said quickly and ran out. Bianca and Silena dismissed it and the males didn’t really care either way. Then Bianca’s head perked up “We went shopping last Monday,” She said. Silena turned her head towards Bianca who had a confused look on her face. “Maybe she needs to go get womanly items if you know what I mean”. 

Bianca looked at silena, “Silena we’re dead remember” Silena looked at her then shrugged it off like she didn’t care. 

~Lucy Heartfilia~

A bluish-silverish flash appeared in her room and a girl with a puffer jacket, long silky black hair with Onyx coloured eyes. The girl looked around and gripped her bow reaching her other hand to collect an arrow. Then her eyes landed on Lucy. Her hand went slack and she lowered her hands.

“Hello I’m Lucy Heartfilia, I wish to make a contract with you,” Lucy said. Her palms were sweating, it took a lot of magic to summon her. The way the huntress had looked was the same way Aquarius would look at her. The huntress’ eyes softened.

“Hello m’ lady I am Zoe Nightshade liuete- I mean the huntress constellation. I would be delighted to aid you in battle.” She smiled softly. 

Lucy gave an awkward chuckle, “Sooooo, when are you available?” she said.

The huntress blinked as if she had forgotten something, then she said “I- Uh I am available any time m’ lady” She bowed and disappeared. 

Lucy blinked, that took too much energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story last year and I'm coming back to it now since I keep getting kudos for it. I originally left the fairy tail fandom because of how toxic it is but I'm back I guess? I'm also very annoyed at my grammar.


End file.
